


Smooth Stone

by LunaFlames



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Adventure, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jestro's Arm Gets Ripped Off, M/M, Monstrox is an idiot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/pseuds/LunaFlames
Summary: Monstrox won but is stupid and turned everyone (Including himself) into stone, but someone rises from the stone and takes over the kingdom. This new ruler turns the statues into his minions, but only Jestro is not under control. Jestro must save everyone, but......





	1. Chapter 1

He won, Monstox won. 

He rounded up all the people of Knighton in the castle, like sheep. Everyone huddled together crying, screaming, or trying to escape. About 5 or 6 people looked at the one who caused their fate. Jestro, he looked terrified not just because Monstrox was a second away of turning everyone into stone, but also it was the disappointment that he let himself be controlled by Monstrox again and know he lead everyone to there doom. Jestro eyes met the people surrounding him, letting their words poison him. He looked back at the knights, Clay's look stabbed Jestro in the heart. Clay's eye filled with tears, he failed everyone. The kingdom, his teammates, and...... 'him'

Outside, Monstrox kept building up his spell to turn everyone to stone. He calculated everything so perfectly to make sure nothing will go wrong. When the time said 1:30 the spell was complete. Monstrox threw the ball of energy in the air charging at the castle.

Jestro looked at the sky turning dark gray, then he swiftly looked at Clay and ran to get to him, to say his goodbye and an 'I love you'

But he didn't make it to him. One more second could have been enough.

As the spell hit Monstrox grinned, but as he opened his eyes he saw something. The spell was stretching further, Monstrox didn't take in mind the rebound of the impact of the spell. Monstrox couldn't think fast enough to counter the spell, instead, he crossed his arms as the blast engulfed him. Leaving him to stone.

It was over

The end of Knighton

but no, it wasn't. It was just the beginning of a new era.

The Kaito Era

It was said but was lost, that from under the stone and misery, someone will rise and bring new power and new evil.


	2. New Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kaito Era has begun

Deep underground, there are monsters beyond control, these monster are always hungry, have thick black coats of fur, and the largest jaws. The 'Shadows' have lived underground for years and have staved for centuries. These monsters will eat when they can but, among the flesh-eating monster lived a mother and her son. The son was named Kaito. The mother and her son were sent to death, by an old king, in the monster's dens but she managed to survive by promising the monster food for life if she and her son lived. She trained her son to become the best fighter after he was sent underground. When to stone spell was released the mother fell deathly ill. She knew that the spell has been released and it was time for her son to concur the world with the Shadows. She said to her son, "It is time Kaito, time for you to become ruler of the world..." The son couldn't hold back his sadness.

"I'll make you proud mother..." he said while grabbed his coat. "I will not let you down." With a smile on her face, she laid her head and let her soul leave her body. Kaito choked back tears as the Shadows stared at him. "It's time to leave, get your kits and your food. We are going above ground in 3 hours." The 3 hours passed in no time and all the Shadows group together as Kaito and the strongest Shadows pushed up the seal. Kaito grabbed a patch of grass to pull himself up, he looked in awe of the stone land Monstrox had made. He laughed, "Stupid wizard." He then helped up the rest of the Shadows and permitted them to go hunt for 4 hours only. Only the strongest Shadows stayed with him, There names were Gazzas, Killa, Gallin, and Akon. Their black furry pelts 

 

"Akon scope the castle, Gazzas and Killa will be watching the pack, and Gallin and I will be in the throne room," Kaito commanded. All four nodded at went out, Kaito brushed his hand on the walls feeling the stone. When he entered the throne room he drew a grin to see the knights huddled together, he studied their positions and slipped his hand between their hands and their shields. He knocked the shields out of their hands and marveled as they glowed. He reached his hand out to touch the magical shields, but before he could even graze it, a loud bang brought to the pack's attention. It was Monstrox, awakening from stone but unlucky was he. Monstrox glanced at the pack of Shadows and began mumbling a spell. "HEY MONSTROX!" Akon brought a book to his attention. The Shadow then pounced onto the dark wizard, with the wizard's prison book in hand. and again sealing the wizard in a book, but this time he could not speak or even see. Akon quickly flipped to a page and read it, and without a second to spare Akon shot a statue with a type yellow energy. The statue soon shook and opened its eyes. "STUPENDOUS!" Kaito shouted from the balcony. He turned his eyes toward the knights, grinning with joy Akon declared, "LONG LIVE KING KAITO!" and as the pack repeated those words Akon climbed towards Kaito and stood beside him. "Your next assignment is to command those knights," He said as he pointed to the knight, now left without their shields. "Yes, my king." Akon smiled as he bowed. He strutted over to the huddled knights. "Which one will be first? Oh! You look strong," Akon smiled at Axl as he brushed his hand against him. With a slight push, Axl's mind was under control. Orange energy lit up the knight, the light swirling on his body. His eyes glowed


End file.
